Troubled
by jessbrooks83
Summary: Harry and Draco Malfoy are very much in love, but their world shattered around them, when Lucius raped Harry over the Christmas holidays.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Al characters owned by J.K. Rowling 

Harry Potter was eating lunch with Hermione and Ron, or at least trying to eat. He was feeling quite sick and when he took a bite of his

sandwich he immediately had the urge to vomit. Harry got out of his chair and ran to the nearest restroom. After few moments Harry was

sure that he had nothing left in his stomach in which to throw up, he sat down on the cool, stone floor, and leaned against the stall door,

his body shivering, his heart still hammering in his chest. This was the third time this week that he had been sick like this, he thought with a

frown. He must be coming down with something, and he blamed Snape, of course, and the fact that he was forced to take his Potions

class in the dank, damp dungeons. Perhaps he should think about dropping the class. Being locked away for double Potions with that

detestable bat five days a week was just not healthy! A few minutes later, Harry got up slowly and exited the stall. Walking over to the

sink, he splashed some cool water on his face and then stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was still pale and he was still a little

shaky, but he was beginning to feel better. Feeling that his nausea had passed for the time being, Harry knew that it was safe to leave the

bathroom, literally running into Hermione as he did so. Hermione gave Harry a concerned looked, as she asked,

_"Harry were you sick again?"_

_"Erm, yeah I was,"_ Harry said nervously running his fingers through his hair.

_"You should go see Madam Pomfrey, Harry this is the third time you have been sick this week,"_ Hermione said sternly.

"_Mione, I am probably just coming down with something, from being in Snape's classroom so much,"_ Harry explained.

_"Harry, I am in the dungeons just as much as you are and I am not sick, Now come on I am taking you to the hospital wing,"_

_"Ok, ok I'll go,"_ Harry grumbled as he followed Hermione to the hospital wing.

As they arrived outside the Infirmary door, Harry turned to his friend._ "I can do this by myself Hermione. You go on and I'll catch up _

_with __you later."_

_"Fine Harry, but I want you to come find me as soon as Madame Pomfrey tells you what is wrong,"_ she said as she gave him a

quick hug and turned on her heels.

Harry sighed as he pushed the door open and stepped inside the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey looked up to see who was coming in.

_"Hello, Mister Potter how can I help you?"_

_"Hello, Well for the past week I have been throwing up everything I eat, and feeling a bit dizzy. I was wondering if you could _

_find out what was wrong with me?"_

_"Ok, Mister Potter just lie on the bed and I will cast a diagnosis spell,"_

Harry went and laid down on the nearest bed and Madam Pomfrey stood over him and moved her wand up and Harry's body. She soon

got the results of the test and they shocked her.

_"Oh, my,"_ Madam Pomfrey whispered.

_"Madam Pomfrey, what's wrong?"_ Harry asked nervously.

Madam Pomfrey did not answer Harry right away, instead she preformed the spell twice more.

_"Well, Mister Potter I suppose congratulations are in order, You are pregnant,"_

Harry stared at her with a shocked expression on his face.

_"I'm w..what?"_

"_Your pregnant,"_

_"But, how I am a boy. Boys cannot get pregnant. Can they?"_ Harry rasped out, still shocked.

_"Muggle men cannot get pregnant, Harry, but wizards can,"_

_"Oh, Merlin,"_ Harry said as he laid back on the bed.

_"Do you know who the father is?"_ Madam Pomfrey questioned.

"_Well, it can't be my boyfriend, we have never had sex," _Harry said confused.

_"Would you like me to do a paternity spell?"_ Poppy asked softly.

Harry just nodded.

Madam Pomfrey preformed another spell and Harry gasped when he saw the face of Lucius Malfoy floating above his stomach.

_"Oh, Merlin,"_ Harry mumbled as he remembered what happened to him six weeks before.

**Flashback:**

_Harry was sitting on the couch in Draco's sitting room and they were discussing their plans for the day. Draco was telling him _

_about his __plans to return unwanted Christmas presents with his mother, a tradition they do together every year._

_"Baby, you can come if you want," Draco offered._

_"No, I think I'll stay here and read,"_

_"Alright, I'll bring you back something,"_

_"Ok, love, I will see you later," Harry said_

_Draco sat down next to Harry and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Make sure that you miss me,"_

_Harry returned the kiss and said " I always do," Draco laughed has he stood up to leave the room. "Bye, Love," Draco said._

_"Bye," Harry answered picking up his book and started to read. Soon though, Harry was hungry and he decided to head down _

_to the kitchen to get something to eat instead of bothering one of the house elves. He was making his way past Lucius's study _

_when he heard,_

_"Harry, come in here,"_

_Harry slowly and cautiously walked into the study._

_"Yes, Mister Malfoy?" He asked._

_"I was just wondering how you were enjoying your stay," Lucius said_

_"I am having a wonderful time Sir," Harry answered_

_"Good, Good. Where you heading to?" Lucius asked._

_"I was just going to the kitchen to get something to eat,"_

_"I think I will join you," Lucius said as he got up from his desk._

_"Erm ok sir," Harry said as he shifted uneasily._

_When they got into the kitchen Lucius started to question Harry about his relationship with Draco. He wanted to make sure that _

_Harry was in love with Draco and not the Malfoy fortune. It was his job after all as head of the Malfoy family to protect _

_everyone and everything established under the name Malfoy._

_"What are your intentions with my son, Harry?_

_"What do you mean, Sir?" Harry asked._

_"I mean do you love Draco, do you plan on marrying him?"_

_"Oh, yes Sir, I love Draco very much and I would like to marry him one day," Harry answered._

_"Really, My that is interesting," Lucius said as he walked closer to Harry with seductive grin on his face._

_"Yes, sir," Harry answered taking a step backwards, bumping into the kitchen table as he did so._

_"Now, now you do not have to be afraid Harry," Lucius said sweetly._

_"I'm not afraid Mr. Malfoy,"_

_"Good, good," Lucius said as he walked toward Harry and grabbed his wrist._

_"Let me go," Harry said trying not to sound frightened._

_Lucius smirked at Harry and pulled him into a passionate kiss._

_"NO! Mr. Malfoy, I am in love with Draco! Please leave me alone," Harry begged._

_Again Lucius did not say anything as he moved to pull out his wand. Once his wand was in his hand, he murmured a relaxation _

_spell and waited for Harry to relax into the curse and watched helplessly as He pulled down his pants, pulled out a vial of lube, _

_and started to prepare him self. He then roughly flipped Harry over and started to rape him over and over. Harry was in _

_agonizing pain as Lucius again roughly flipped him over and then preformed the mobilcorpus spell and took him to his room, _

_laid him on the bed, Lucius removed the relaxation spell, then smirked as he walked out of the room, leaving Harry feeling _

_bruised, disgusting and really alone. Then Harry fell a sleep, traumatized by the events that happened to him. He kept tossing _

_and turning, and was having a nightmare of Lucius raping him. Harry finally gave up on trying to sleep. So Harry laid there _

_staring at the ceiling feeling dirty and used. He was wondering what Draco would think if he found out the truth. So Harry _

_decided that it would be best if he didn't tell Draco what his father did to him. After thinking about how hurt he was feeling both _

_emotionly and physically it made Harry desperately want a shower so he can try to wash away his pain He slowly climbed out of _

_bed wincing in pain. He walked slowly into the adjoining bath, undressed and turned on the shower. Once the water was the _

_prefect temperature, Harry stepped and let the hot water pour down on himself. Harry then started to cry out his rage._

**End Flashback**

_"Mister Potter, are you alright?" _Madam Pomfrey asked with her voice full of deep concern.

_"No, I am not alright. May I lay down for while please?" _Harry asked as tears silently streamed down his face.

_"Of course Harry. Is there anything I can do for you?"_ Madam asked sweetly.

_"Yes, can you call for Draco Malfoy to come here please?"_

_"Yes, dear of course,"_

_"Thank you,"_ Harry mumbled as he laid back down on the bed with his hand on his stomach.

While Madam Pomfrey went to get Draco, Harry started to think about his unborn child. Since Harry can remember he has always

wanted a family of his own, now that he has found that he's pregnant, he is going to get the chance he has been waiting for . Harry did not

want to lose it. The only problem Harry could think of was telling Draco. Harry loved Draco very much and that is why he did not tell him

about getting raped by Lucius. Just then Draco came into the infirmary and ran to Harry's side.

_"Harry, Love, what's wrong?"_ Draco asked with concern in his voice.

Harry looked up at Draco with his eyes shining with tears, _"Love, you know how I have been sick lately?"_ Harry asked softly.

_"Yes," _Draco said has he moved closer to his boyfriend and sat on his bed, wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry snuggled into Draco's arms has he mumbled,_ " I know what's wrong with me,"_

_"Tell me, Love,"_ Draco said quietly.

_"Draco, I'm pregnant."_


	2. Chapter 2

Draco looked down at his boy friend shocked. He pulled away and stood up and started pacing. Draco glared at Harry and said, 

_"You cheated on me ?"_

_"No I never would cheat on you Dray. I love you,"_ Harry whispered as he watched his boy friend pace.

_" You love me? How can I possibly believe that when you are sitting there telling me you are pregnant. I know it can't be mine. _

_We have never had sex. Do you know who the father is ?"_ Draco said with eyes filled with anger and hurt.

All Harry could do is nod. Draco stared at his boyfriend nodded, but did not answer. Frustrated Draco raked his fingers through his hair

an stopped pacing as he turned to Harry and demanded,

_"Who is the father."_

Harry shook his head no and started crying harder. Draco sat down on the bed and turned to Harry and asked again,

_"Who is the father? Harry, please tell me."_

Harry looked at Draco wiped away some of his tears and mumbled,

_"Lucius."_

Draco looked at Harry with shock in his eyes. He could not have heard right. So he said,

_"Did you say Lucius?"_

Harry nodded.

_"As in my father ? Lucius Malfoy?"_ Draco asked stunned.

All Harry could do was nodded as more tears trickled down his face.

_"You had sex with my father! How could you do that to me, Harry?"_ Draco asked shocked.

_" I didn't.."_ Harry started to say, but Draco cut him off.

Draco stood up again and stared at Harry and asked,

_" You did not have sex with my father?" Then please tell me how in Merlin's name are you pregnant with his child?" _Harry

looked up at Draco and decided he would finally tell him the truth.

_"He raped me,"_ Harry said ashamed.

Draco looked at Harry with disbelief in his eyes.

_"What?"_ Draco asked as he slowly sat down on the bed again

_"I'm sorry Draco. I tried to stop him b but he over powered me."_ Harry said as he started crying hard and shaking from the horrible

memory. Draco look at his boyfriend stunned as he took in the information he was just told. Draco did not know what to do so he called

for Madam Pomfrey to come back in the room.

_"Yes Mister Malfoy?"_ Madam Pomfrey asked as she entered the room. She noticed that Harry was visibly upset so she proceeded to

check on him.

_"Can you give Harry a calming potion? I need to take a walk. I need to think."_ Draco said numb.

_"Yes ,I can but I can not give him a lot because of his condition, but I can give him a dose." _Madam Pomfrey answered.

_"Thank you.,"_ Draco answered as he watch the nurse walk away to get the potion. When Madam Pomfrey left Draco knelt down next

to Harry and said,

_"Harry, I need to think, I am going to take a walk. But I'll be back, ok?"_

Just as he said that Madam Pomfrey cam back and gave Harry the calming potion. After watching Harry drink the potion and lie down,

Draco started walking to the door. After he exited the infirmary. Draco went to the only other person he trusted besides Harry. He

hurried to the dungeons to talk to his god father. When Draco reached Professor Snape's corridors he pounded on the door until Snape

opened them. Professor Snape peered out and then said,

_"Yes, Draco? How may I help you?"_Draco pushed his way into the room and closed the door. After he was in he looked at Snape and

said,

_" Harry is pregnant."_

Thank you to my reviewer's. Do you think Hermione should turn on Harry? Please R& R


	3. Chapter 3

Snape looked at Draco and said, 

_"You got Potter pregnant?"_

_"No, we have never had sex before Severus."_ Draco answered automatically.

_"Then how did Harry get pregnant Draco?"_ Severus asked his godson.

_"According to Harry my father raped him over the Christmas holidays."_ Draco said as he started to fight back tears.

_"Oh shit, that's what they meant when Voldemort was going to get a heir," _Snape said as he ran his fingers through is greasy hair.

Draco snapped his head up and stared at his godfather.

_"What? Voldemort is using Harry to get a heir?"_ He asked shocked as he thaught about Harry who was resting in the infirmary.

Snape just nodded.

_"That fucking bastard! I have to go talk Harry. Thank you for telling me Sev."_ Draco said as he hurried out of the chambers.

_"Your welcome,"_ Snape answered as he watch his godson leave his rooms.

Draco was running through the halls as fast as he could with out running in to other students. Hermione saw Draco and try to stop him so

that she could ask how Harry was, but Draco ran right pass her. Soon Draco arrived at the infirmary breathlessly he opened the door and

ran to his boy friend side. Draco knelt by Harry's bed and gently ran his hand across Harry's face. Harry who had been sleeping slowly

opened his eyes and saw his boy friend. Draco smiled sadly at his boyfriend and said,

"_I have to tell you something Harry."_

_" What Draco?"_ Harry asked as he sat up slowly. Then he looked at his boyfriend with tears in his and said ,

_"You are breaking up with me aren't you?"_

Draco sat down next to Harry an said,

_"No, I am not breaking up with you. But what I have to tell you will not like Harry."_

Relief washed over Harry's face when he realized his boyfriend wasn't going to leave him but he knew by the sound of Draco's voice

something was wrong.

_"Dray, what's wrong?"_

_"My father raped you so Voldemort could get an heir," _Draco said gently.

_"You knew your father raped me? You are only my boyfriend so Voldemort can kill me ? Well that is not going to happen Draco _

_Malfoy. I am going to keep my baby and I no.. we do not need you!" _Harry screamed angrily.

_"Harry, I swear just found out Professor Snape told me. As soon as he told me I came to tell you. Please Harry, you have to _

_believe me."_ Draco said as he tried to defend him self.

_"Really, Draco?"_ Harry asked as he tried to calm him self down.

_"Really, Harry." _Draco answered as he got on the bed with Harry and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Harry started crying

even hard as he snuggled closer to Draco.

_"I still am going to keep my baby"_ Harry whispered into Draco's chest.

Draco held his boyfriend closer and just held him. Draco knew how much Harry always wanted a family.

_"I understand sweetie. We will just tell everyone including my parents that I am the other father."_ Draco said quietly. He knew t

hat was the best way to keep Harry and the baby safe from Voldemort. Harry pilled away from Draco and looked him strait in the eye.

_"Are you sure, honey? What if your parents want to do the paternity spell..." _Harry said softly as he snuggled back into Draco's

arms.

_"I am very sure Harry, and if the do the paternity spell my father would have a lot of explaining to do."_

Harry sighed feeling slighty better with Draco being by his side.


End file.
